


Star Vs. Alternate Universes

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butterfly Family, Character Study, Gen, Self-Reflection, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Coerced by the multiverse, Star the Underestimated is summoned into a dimension, meeting her interdimensional ancestors. They bond and reevaluate their choices.





	Star Vs. Alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not over SVTFOE okay
> 
> Wanted to play around with some Queens of Mewni under various circumstances 
> 
> Please note the ages (these are the people present):
> 
> Skywynne - Teen  
> Jushtin - Adult  
> Eclipsa - That weird age that’s essentially the fine middle between Teen and Adult  
> Festivia - Teen  
> Dirhhennia - Adult  
> Crescenta - That weird age that’s essentially the fine middle between Teen and Adult  
> Comet - Adult
> 
> Star is our canon Star, everyone else comes from an alternate universe

"Another one?"

 

"I really hope she's the last one."

 

"I dunno, more just seems like a lot more fun!"

 

"How peculiar! She does not have cheek marks!"

 

"And I thought I was weird for having only one,"

 

Star rubbed her eyes.

 

"She's waking up!"

 

Star groaned, rising up a bit. "Where am-" Her eyes broke open, her upper body jerking upwards.

 

"My dear, are you alright?" The first person who spoke had ginger hair, blue eyes, and a fairly princessy get-up. Star recognized those curls, but not the marks on the woman's cheeks, looking like open books.

 

"Gah!" Star backed away.

 

"Don't worry, we're as confused as you are," The second spoke in a light, but burdened voice. Her hair was as dark as the night, and eyes a vibrant blue. She was dressed in fancy robes and an apron. She had only one cheek mark, a pie on her left cheek.

 

Stat raised a brow at the sight. The woman clearly resembled the party queen Festivia but did not look quite like her at all.

 

She then observed everyone else, all resembling her ancestors and "ancestors". All of them had distinctly different clothing and different cheekmarks.

 

"This isn't right," Star muttered in confusion.

 

"Alright, time to introduce ourselves again!" Remarked the only male in the room—Star knows him as her one special uncle. This one exuded sass just like her Jushtin, but he wore an unfamiliar energy of intimidation, the one all royals were trained to master as they worked away.

 

"No no no no no," Star cut them all off, "this really can't be right! I-I-"

 

"Stuttering like that won't solve the problem, y'know?" Spat out one of them—Crescenta the Eager is Star's first thought, except this one had swords instead of bunnies.

 

"Don't be rude," Snapped back the woman who was clearly Dirhhennia—but with oval cheeks and a more edgy get up.

 

"Pfft, like I have to listen to you," Sword cheeks responded.

 

Star went back to the problem at hand. "I don't understand! I thought I destroyed the magic?!"

 

The whole room erupted in a gasp.

 

"And I thought I was the evil one here!" Star's eyes widened at the woman who said the statement.

 

Eclipsa, there she was, clad in a more sinister get up. She dressed in dark greens that complemented her hair, said hair adorned in fishnets. Her jewels were a strong, vibrant purple, and her hat resembled a skull. Ludo came to Star's mind briefly.

 

Notable was her cheeks, skulls as well.

 

"Oh, shut it, will you?" Jushtin raised his voice. He faced Star, "we just discussed this with Moon when she got here. Dearie, if you can tell us who you are, we will be happy to fill you in."

 

"Moon? Mom?" Star then got up, frantically looking for her mother.

 

"She's somewhere," One of them chuckled hesitantly. Star turned to face her. "She's still trying to take in everything."

 

The woman had pastel purple hair, eyes a sunset orange. Her clothes were rugged but queenly, in a style Star would find a tad bit too formal but enough for her to wear. She had exclamation marks on her cheeks.

 

"You must be Grandma," Star stated.

 

She chuckled. "Sort of, I guess."

 

Star then faced everyone, noting a couple of missing faces, her mother included, and took a breath. "I'm Star, S-Star Butterfly? A normal girl from another dimension."

 

The whole room erupted into whispers, giving Star uneasy feelings and memories of the Grandma Room.

 

Speaking of rooms, she noticed the whole place. The place was void-like, save for the few shines of color here and there. A distance away were an arrangement of walls. Perhaps the people missing were there?

 

"Well," Crescenta addressed Star, "who are you?"

 

"What? I just told you, it's Star Butterfly!"

 

"No, I mean like who are you?" Emphasis on who. "I'm Crescenta the Usurper. Who are you?"

 

"Oh," The Userper??? That's not Crescenta, though? "Well, I am Star the Underestimated, former Queen of what used to be, well, Mewni."

 

They went into whispering again, sounding curiouser and curiouser at this particular Butterfly.

 

"Should we should let her talk first or should one of us start?" Asked Festivia, as they stopped their whispering

 

"Y'know, maybe I'm super down with the second option," Star stated. "Still pretty lost right now."

 

They whispered again. Star was starting to feel left out, and kinda annoyed at their frequent whispering.

 

Jushtin then cleared his throat as they faced Star again. "Since Moon started first when she arrived, maybe we should start with the oldest of us first." He then glanced at Skywynne.

 

"Well, this is the twelfth time now," Skywynne remarked, sighing.

 

"So," Facing Star, "greetings, Star the Underestimated! I am Skywynne the Scholar! Future Queen of Mewni!"

 

Star didn't know what to feel—this was her favorite Queen but it also wasn't.

 

She acknowledged Skywynne, and readied her sense of interest. She could only hope this Skywynne is as cool as the one she knew.


End file.
